The Adventures of Thrall and the Horde
by Writers Ambition
Summary: Thrall and Grom scream strive to reunite the Horde and fend off the enemies of the Horde. What will Grom find in the North? read to find out! please review this id like to know what you think!


Part Two  
  
Thrall lay on a bed soaked from red and black blood. He thought about his past, how he came to be, and how he became chiefton. It was a dark night. They had just finished liberating a human encampment, freeing the orcs imprisoned there. He found his leader, his chiefton; his friend lying on the ground, a spear pierced his armor through his body, and out his front. Doomhammer, Ogrim Doomhammer lay there. He whispered into Thralls ear. "You are now the new Warchief. That is the first I ask of you. The second is to please rip this wretched human forgery out of me. Thrall tugged with all his might, he felt the orcish bloodlust flow through him. He ripped the spear out and broke the spear over his leg and tossed it into the fire.  
  
Thrall, don't let your name cause you to fail, you are no slave, as your name describes, you are a Warchief not a slave, free the slaves, rally them to our cause, and other throw Backmoore and make him, YOUR slave! Thrall stood, and ass Doomhammer let his body to rest, let out a long loud high pitched howl, the loudness of the howl was heard all over the forest, although this was a faint whisper compared to Hellscreams battle cry.  
  
Thrall remained sad, laying there in the bed his thoughts drifted back to when he was at the Frostwolf clan. He thought of his friend still up in the mountains with the rest of the clan. He remembered that he was given something in those mountains, besides his best friend, and loyal companion Snowsong. He thought, he strained for an hour of a long time in a cave, then it clicked, he remembered he was to stay in a cave from sunup to sundown and he remembered why. He was a Shaman a user of nature through the request of its powers. Great element of the wind let the winds blow forth and give Grom quickness to find a remedy for my illness .The trees then swayed and the leaves blew, the wind grew strong and the chiefton of the Warsong clan gained speed.  
  
Thrall thought back to his meeting with Hellscream for his first time. He had just defeated three of their best warriors. And he spared their life and he was given praise for his mercy. Grom emerged from the depths of his cave and shrieked a battle cry. He never saw a mouth open that wide before. The scream was so loud he turned cold and his bones began to shake. The ceiling was cracking and small boulders fell. He definitely knew why Grom had his name.  
  
Thrall smiled at the ceiling and suddenly thought of something. He couldn't believe he forgot. The night elves still lived in the everglade north of here. They must be destroyed for their treachery and they also might claim Grom. "Snowsong Will you help me?" "The white wolf sat up and wagged her tail. "Go seek out Drek'Thar and tell him to rally his troops here in Durotan; we are in need of his help once more. Snowsong hurried out the door and amazing speed. "Good girl" Thrall said to her as she left. Strong elements of the wild grant Snowsong speed beyond any other creature, and let no creature stand in her way as she travels. There was a Roar and Thrall saw the Stag, the symbol of the wild element.  
Snowsong ran with the more swiftness than the fastest orc in the Horde. The wolf reached the tip of the mountain in two days; he quickly found his way into the caves of the Forstwolf clan. Drek'Thar was informed of Thralls situation in a matter of minutes upon the wolves' arrival. "We must aid his, we fought side b side years ago and I intend on doing so again." The shaman had said. In have a day Snowsong led the clan. It took three days this time to get to Durotan because of the many orcs they had with them.  
  
Snowsong returned to find his companion's friend there Grom Hellscream. He was pouring a black elixir into Thralls mouth. Thrall then stood, he watched as his gashes and cuts were healed by power unlike his own. "Master" Thrall said as he bowed to Drek"Thar. "I bow to you, my Chiefton" The old shaman bowed deeply. "About these elves" Drek"Thar said. "It is no longer a problem" Hellscream said. "I looked for them north, I found dead bodies, and burning trees, I guess the burning legion finally did its job." "Yes but this is still bad, the legion will surely come back for revenge on us for the past, during the old times." Thrall said. "We must rally the clans; seek out the Tauron, trolls, and the Grintooth clan they may still be in existence in the south." Snowsong headed out the door, south for the Grintooth clan, Hellscream headed west to the Trolls, and Drek"Thar also went south In search of the Tauron.  
  
Two days later the three returned, Snowsong returned with out any orc brethren with her, but se did bring someone else..., apparently the Grimtooth clan was slaughtered by the centaur years ago. Hellscream returned, very grumpy, with the trolls and their clan. Drek'Thar returned with the Tauron and their leader Cairne. "Ah brothers Welcome to Durotan thank you for coming." Thrall embraced the Troll leader, then Cairne, and finally he noticed who Snowsong had brought, Humans. "Uther, Uther the Lightbringer I thought you were dead!" "A priest managed to resurrect me, fortunately. So Arthas' undead army finally burned mount Hyjal, a shame, I was fond of night elves, but listen, my scouts have reported that the undead army is heading south, no surprise If they come into Durotan.  
  
"Yes" Thrall said. "But we cannot let the battle take place here, we must head north a aways there is clear land there and nothing for the army of hell to destroy." The next day they set up guard towers along the plain and constructed stone walls to protect the archers. Then in the distance, they heard war drums and marching. Uther, Thrall, and Cairne looked up. There to their horror was the army of darkness. There were dark clouds above them, and plague was carried with the undead army. The grunts entered the small fortification with the rest of the troops. Tauron, Grunts, footman, trolls, and archers took position, footman in front, Grunts behind them Tauron behind them, archers behind them trolls behind them. But in the front of this army were the Heros Grom Hellscream, Thrall son of Durotan, Uther the Lightbringer, Cairne of the Tauron and Drek'Thar of the Frostwolf clan. The wolves were stationed on the side of this army it attack the weakened soldiers. Then a knock on the gate, and Cairne swung it open. There was Cenarius, keeper of the Grove of the Night Elves. He stood there, with his four hoofs like legs, like a centaur. Thrall growled at the sight of Cenarius. "I'm sorry about Tyrande great Warchief. She was corrupted by the Undead's power, I mean you no harm, and you helped us at Mount Hyjal so I will help you now and yes, I have another life, and Elunes grace was merciful to me.  
  
"Thank you Cenarius this means a great deal to me. I would be honored to fight alongside with you." Thrall said. "Thank you, Hello Uther, Grom, Cairne, and who are you good lag?" "I am Drek'Thar of the Frostwolf clan." Drek'Thar said. "Good to meet a shaman" Cenarius said. "Thank you" "And look who I've brought with me" Cenarius said." "Hello" Illidan said. "I survived Arthas' blade and I wish to get my revenge on him" Illidans eyes burned with furry of hate and revenge.  
  
Without warning a siege started on the fort, meat wagons, huge Undead catapults that flung corpses at enemies with such force it was as a boulder, Broke through the walls, and when it finally stoops, they were defenseless. The undead skeletons charged and then Horde and their allies were engulfed in waves of bone and sword. The Archers launched their arrows high into the air and they came down with tremendous speed splitting several skulls at a time. Tauron swung their massive tree stumps at the skeletons breaking them apart. The grunts swung their axes breaking bones from chests of the skeletons. The wolves, being attracted to bone, ripped limbs off of the skeletons and threw them to the ground. The trolls set the bones on fire, except this backfired because the bones did not burn, but alight the Horde next to them.  
  
The skeletons, having mass amounts of them, took the Horde on one by one eventually bringing them down. The necromancers of the Undead stood atop large stone slabs, creating skeletons from fallen soldiers. This was greatly a menace. For every skeleton that was killed another was reborn. The archers finally realized this, and brought down the necromancers, with several arrows. Eventually, there were few soldiers left, but the Heros remained fighting, standing in a circle, surrounded by death itself.   
  
Then at long last, the Heros were standing alone, after days of fighting, Thrall reached for the power of the elements. Elements of the wind let the sound of our cries reach the ears of the other clans, and of Jaina Proundmoores forces. Element of the Wild, give us strength to continue to hold these beats off, and element of all the elements help us defeat these evil creatures, they were killed once, they do not deserve a second life. The calling of the elements were answered the winds blew hard and the battle cry of Grom hellscream rang the air. It echoed off the nearby mountains as if he had cried more than once. The undead started to crumple, yet not all were destroyed.  
  
After more long hard days a new hope arrived out of the east. Jaina Proudmoore's forces had arrives, and there were thousands of footman and archers attacking the nearby Undead. And at long last, Arthas the king of all that was unholy, arrived. Illidan made his way toward him, he would battle this evil being again, he remembered there first battle, at the base of the Frozen Throne. He still had the scar across his muscular chest. They found for hours, neither showing weakness, and finally, Illidan lunged and slashed Arthas' neck. Blood oozed from it, and the Crown Arthas wore, fell onto the blood stained earth. Illidan Yelled into the wind, and all knew of his victory. Illidan then raised his weapon, and stabbed himself. "I have achieved what I stayed to do!" And the Demon Hunter fell to the ground, purple blood flowing from his stab.  
  
Another day of fighting, and Cenarius fell, he was taking on thirteen skeletons and the all lunged at the same time. The great warrior finally fell. Then in the distance, Thrall saw his ally Jaina Proudmoore fall. But her men continued to charge on. After that day, on the 11th hour, of the 11th day, the Horde held, and the Undead were defeated once again. Jaina suffered a stab in the back, but she lived and continued to lead her father's forces.  
  
The Horde was rejoined and they al lived in Durotan, after extreme extensions were made to it. Then the Captain of the Humans stood on a large slab of rock, jabbed out his sword into the air and roared, the sound was heard across the plains of Kalimdor and all rejoiced as the Undead were finally put to an end.   
  
The Orcs, Trolls, and Humans worked together to destroy the portals in which the Undead had come, and then they knew that they would never cut down another dead body twice in a row. 


End file.
